This invention relates to a hopper.
South African Pat. No. 84/7046 describes a bottom discharge hopper which has two doors directly pivotally fixed to the body of the hopper, and pivotally connected by means of links to support structure at an end of the hopper. As the body is raised relative to its chassis the doors pivot downwardly with the door movement being controlled inter alia by the links. It has been found in practice that substantial stresses are generated in the links as the doors are opened for, while extending laterally, they are required to support significant loadings, and that the door movement is not controlled as smoothly as described.